


To Fall Down at Your Door

by mycitruspocket



Series: Just The Man Who Loves You [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inceptiversary, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: “So what’s your fake job,” Arthur asks as they lie side by side in a giant four poster bed.





	To Fall Down at Your Door

**Author's Note:**

> For my Inception Bingo 2017 trope card: Pillow Talk
> 
> Last part in the same universe as part 1 & 2.

“So what’s your fake job,” Arthur asks as they lie side by side in a giant four poster bed.

“Riding instructor,” Eames says, sounding proud as if it’s what he actually does for a living. “It’s what I always wanted to do, so people believed it easily enough. Including my parents for a while.”

“Big step, from riding to dreamshare,” Arthur says, tangling their feet together under the duvet.

“Well, I’m changeable. Also, as much as I love it here, I always wanted to see the world. My mum took me travelling when I was a kid and the wanderlust never went away.”

“I’m glad it didn’t, otherwise Mal wouldn’t have picked you up on the streets of Paris.”

“She did recruit the best, didn’t she?” Eames says, and through the fake arrogance Arthur can hear just how much her absence still pains him, so he shuffles closer until he can kiss Eames’ nose.

“She did,” Arthur whispers.

Eames tugs him close, presses his lips to his forehead and says, “I know you miss her just as much.”

“Yes, I do.” Arthur has never admitted it out loud, but this feels like a time where he should. “I’ve never met anyone lovelier than her.” He sighs heavily and tries to remember the sound of her laugh.

“Until you met me?” Eames says after a moment of silence. It may sound rude and narcissistic, but Arthur knows Eames said it so he doesn’t dwell in the past any longer.

“You're not lovely, you’re an asshole.” It worked, but Arthur shoves him away anyway, even if only half heartedly. 

“You love me anyway,” Eames smirks.

“No idea why, but yeah,” Arthur says. 

“Because I’m a sexy riding instructor,” Eames says, voice low and breathy as he nibbles down Arthur’s throat.

“Your family is lovely, though.”

Eames stops and looks him in the eyes. “I’m glad you think so.” Then he adds, smirking, “You were nervous, weren’t you?”

Trust Eames to notice  _ everything _ , even when they’re on the run. “I forgot what it’s like and that it can be nice, I guess. But most of all, I was afraid that they wouldn’t like me. It seemed so important to you and all I could think of was what you’d do if they hated me.”

“Oh darling …,” Eames starts but Arthur cuts him off.

“No, don’t “darling” me on that, it’s true. I’m not good at making people like me.”

“I liked you the second I saw you,” Eames says, pressing himself close again.

“Not true, you wanted to fuck me the second you saw me. Not the same.”

“Ok, true, but the liking started just a few minutes later.”

“Really?” Arthur wonders, because he remembers things a bit differently. “I insulted you, because, as we’ve established, I’m not good at making people like me, even if I want them to fuck me.”

“Lucky us, we ended up fucking, then liking and now loving each other,” Eames says, making his intentions clear as he rubs himself against Arthur’s knee.

Arthur laughs, because Eames is ridiculous but right. “Yes, lucky us,” he says, finally giving in and pulling Eames in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo!


End file.
